


Danganronpa!

by CrimsonAkira



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAkira/pseuds/CrimsonAkira
Summary: A Danganronpa inspired AU with me and my friend’s’s characters. This will be in multiple chapters.
Kudos: 3





	Danganronpa!

(work in progress)


End file.
